


Finding Princess Bubblegum

by goldenspecter



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cosplay, Crushes, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Penny's the worst and we all know it, Val and Dan are the best of bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenspecter/pseuds/goldenspecter
Summary: It’s the day of the convention. She’s been here for several hours, feeling smaller than before just from seeing all the people out and about as they go to get autographs, buy prints and whatnot.Dan looks down at herself and remembers that she’s just a Marceline with no Princess Bubblegum. She can handle herself. She’ll be fine.Until she saw her.A Princess Bubblegum cosplayer with the curliest, pinkest, brightest bubblegum pink curls resting perfectly atop her head. Dark caramel skin glowed in the sunlight with dusky brown freckles adorned her face and arms, only accenting her beauty even more. The pink dress fit her curvy body perfectly, the bottom slightly dragging behind her with each step she took, her grace and ethereal beauty befitting of such a beautiful woman.Then Princess Bubblegum turns around and flashes a blinding smile at Dan. She freezes, fixating on the cosplayer’s gorgeous olive-green eyes, the scar over the right eye and she wants to look at them forever.Princess Bubblegum opens her mouth, entrancing Dan on how perfect her lips were, how pillowy they were. She wonders if she would taste like bubblegum or something sweeter.





	Finding Princess Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> this all started because my brain held me hostage, went 'okay but what if they were chaotic girls who met at a convention and instantly crushed on each other' and wouldn't let me go until i wrote it.
> 
> i wrote this in like the span of a few hours, so if there's mistakes, i'm sorry!

“What do you mean you can’t come!” Dan complains into the phone, “We’ve been planning this for months!”

_ “I’m sorry Dan. My boss just called in with an important job,” _ Valerie apologizes, hoping to placate her upset friend. _ “You know I need the money.” _

Dan sighs, twirling her hand through her hair. “I know. I just wish you could still come.”

_ “Me too.” _ Valerie agrees, _ “I’ll make it up to you.” _

“You don’t have to.” Dan says, eying her cosplay outfit. “There’s always another convention we can go to.”

_ “I’m really sorry.” _

“It’s okay.”

_ “Promise you’ll have enough fun for the both of us.” _

Dan smiles, nodding. “Don’t worry I will.”

* * *

It’s the day of the convention. She’s been here for several hours, feeling smaller than before just from seeing all the people out and about as they go to get autographs, buy prints and whatnot. 

Dan looks down at herself and remembers that she’s just a Marceline with no Princess Bubblegum. She can handle herself. She’ll be fine. 

Until she saw _ her _. 

A Princess Bubblegum cosplayer with the curliest, pinkest, brightest bubblegum pink curls resting perfectly atop her head. Dark caramel skin glowed in the sunlight with dusky brown freckles adorned her face and arms, only accenting her beauty even more. The pink dress fit her curvy body perfectly, the bottom slightly dragging behind her with each step she took, her grace and ethereal beauty befitting of such a beautiful woman.

Then Princess Bubblegum turns around and flashes a blinding smile at Dan. She freezes, fixating on the cosplayer’s gorgeous olive-green eyes, the scar over the right eye and she wants to look at them forever. 

Princess Bubblegum opens her mouth, entrancing Dan on how perfect her lips were, how pillowy they were. She wonders if she would taste like bubblegum or something sweeter. 

“I don’t have a Marceline,” she begins, twirling her fingers together, “I was wondering since you didn’t have a princess...wouldyoubemyMarceline?” 

Dan’s brain short circuits. _ ‘What. The. Fuck.’ _

A goddess wants _ her _ to spend the day at the convention with her. What kind of fool would Dan be to say no to her? Resisting the urge to scream from happiness, she clears her throat, forcing herself to remain cool and level. “Yea, why not?”

_ ‘Nailed it.’ _She thinks to herself.

Bubblegum squeals, her face glowing even brighter as she throws her hands up in the air happily. She seems to realize where she’s at when she stops and stares at the ground, hands covering her face. “Sorry about that,” she mumbles. “‘M just really happy right now.”

Dan laughs as she gently pry the girl’s hands away from her face. “It’s Comic-Con, no one cares.”

“I do.” 

“Well, you shouldn’t.” Dan says emphatically. “I’m Dan.”

“Imonie.”

Dan intertwines her fingers between Imonie’s and the two begin to make their way through the convention. 

  


Dan doesn’t know how her heart hasn’t burst out her chest yet. Everything Imonie does is so amazing, from the way she introduced her to her friends to how Imonie looks at her, how she speaks, how she sings.

She’s sure the princess she’s with is a goddess in disguise. There’s no doubt about it.

Her phone pings, alerting her to a text. Pulling out her phone, her face immediately goes red when she sees the text.

**Huntress: **[sent an image]

**Huntress: **who’s the cutie

**Me: **where’d u get that photo

**Huntress: **i have my ways. nice to know ur having fun like u promised.

**Me: **shes no one

**Huntress:** liar

_ ‘How does she know?’ _Dan thinks as she texts out a reply

**Me: **she didnt have a marceline so she asked and i said yea. Whats the

harm in that

**Huntress: **ur holding hands, shes single?

**Me: **i don’t have a crush

**Huntress: **liar liar pants on fire

**Huntress: **im friends with ur siblings. i know when ur lying

**Me:** …

**Me: **shes really cute is that what you want to hear. i wanna kiss her soft lips and her freckles and hold her hands.

**Me:** i also want her to tie me down and wreck me okay

**Huntress: **never pegged you one to submit

**Me: **shes really strong and u know how weak i am for a buff girl

Dan silently screams into her hands, hoping she can hide the blush rapidly spreading across her face. She hates that Valerie knows her so well, that she has this crush, that she’s having _ feelings _ for someone when she made a promise to not go through this again.

She can’t have another Penny if she can help it.

She was Meg from _ Hercules. _ She’s independent, no-nonsense and doesn’t need a Hercules.

Yet her Hercules was sitting next to her and she’s not sure if she can resist this divine woman. 

* * *

Dan isn’t one for religion, but she just wants whatever higher power may be to know that its cruel to create such a fine woman and have her be so close yet so far away. She also wants to know why such a beauty was created and placed on this earth. 

She has a lot of questions regarding Imonie and why she’s so god damned beautiful but she’s also sure that nothing will be a good enough answer. 

Imonie’s warm hands rest on her cheeks, gently pushing her face to where she wanted Dan to look. “You wanna go for it?”

“A talent show?” Dan asks, eyebrows furrowing in hesitation. She hasn’t really performed in forever, thanks Penny. “I don’t think I’ll be good enough to enter with you.”

“Of course you will!” Imonie protests, eyes wide in shock, “You’re a talented person from what I’ve seen! Whoever told you that is absolutely mad.”

_ ‘Penny’s right. You just don’t know me well enough.’ _Dan thinks dejectedly. She really wants to let Imonie down gently, tell her she can’t really do it but she makes the mistake of staring into Imonie’s wide, pleading eyes and she feels the yes coming before she says it.

“Fine.” Dan relents, exaggerating the frown on her face as Imonie cheers in victory.

“I’ll be right back.” Imonie says as she peels away from Dan. “I just have to get my guitar and we can practice for the show!”

Dan waves nervously as Imonie slowly edges away from her and leaves her near the stage. Leaning on the stage, Dan pulls out her phone, color draining from her face from the text:

**1 cent: **[sent an image]

**1 cent: **whos this

**1 cent: **i know youre there. we need to talk

**me: **no we dont. we’re over.

**1 cent: **we’re over when i say we’re over. now come find me or did you forget what i have over you?

**Me: **u said you deleted those photos

**1 cent: **i never said that, you know your memorys not the best

**1 cent: **i have more, i can send them out at anytime

**Me: **can we not do this today? please?

**1 cent: **dont want her to find out what ur really r huh? shell find out sooner or later and leave. im the only one who stayed

**1cent: **youre my girl. no one elses.

Dan’s breath quickened as she quickly searches the crowd to find photos, no sign of the red headed she-devil in sight. Pocketing the phone away, she stumbles away behind the stage to shield herself from the suffocation that’s beating down on her chest. She slides down to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. 

_ You’re my girl. No one else’s. _

Penny was possessive and rough. Her cheeks would sting from skin meeting skin, sharp nails digging into her skin when they fight.

_ You’re my girl. No one else’s. _

Penny’s voice was sharp, cruel and bitter when she makes Dan repeat those demeaning words to her. 

_ You’re my girl. No one else’s. _

Dan wants to leave Penny, tell her they’re over, but every time she tries, the other pulls her in close and give her what she wanted. Penny would kiss her softly, giving the affection she craves and says that she’s trying to make it up. Didn’t Dan want her to try? She constantly tries to make sense of it in her head until Penny takes her to bed and then she wakes up crying. Penny insists that she got what she wanted and Penny can’t leave now.

_ You’re my girl. No one else’s. _

Those photos Penny took of her while they were together is the only thing that holds her back from truly leaving the she-demon. Her memory’s hazy when it comes to that but she knows that Penny wouldn’t hesitate to ruin her with those photos. 

She’s trapped her and she doesn’t know how to leave. 

_ You’re my- _

“I’m back. Took me a minute to find you.” Imonie says, her gentle smile fading when she sees Dan’s red face. She sits down in front of Dan, holding Dan’s hand in attempt to comfort her, “You okay?”

Dan looks up, eyes rimming with unshed tears. _ ‘She can’t know the truth of what I am.’ _“I’m fine. Just nervous you know?”

Imonie shakes her head, not believing Dan. “You’re not telling the truth. You don’t have to tell me but you should talk about it.” She tries to cheer Dan up with a smile; the other girl smiling back at her, not quite reaching her eyes. 

"You want to practice to get your mind off it?" Imonie offers. Dan nods her head and they both get up to find a place to practice in peace.

* * *

To Dan's surprise, they won first place. Imonie hands her the prized gift card as thanks for performing with her. Dan wanted to decline the gift but she's weak to her protesting and insistence and she accepts it. 

Imonie hands latched on Dan's, the other girl looking away with a deep blush dusting her cheeks and ears. She can't handle being this close to this divine girl without doing _ something _. Their lips roughly crash together, creating something entirely volatile and passionate, the cliche of sparks flying runs through Dan's mind. 

Dan pulls away from Imonie, her face even redder than before with the gravity of what's she done sinking in. She begins to apologize, but Imonie pulls her back in for a second time, slow and chaste. 

When they come up for air, both Dan and Imonie shyly smiling at each other. 

"The princess would love to see you again," Imonie says, "You, me, dinner, movies and a cuddle?"

_ 'Is she? Oh my god she is.' _"Of course."

"When?" 

"Why wait when we do that now?" Dan teases, not realizing what she's saying when Imonie agrees, pulling her in for a light kiss on the nose. 

“Why wait indeed?”

**Author's Note:**

> will there be another part to this? the world will never know until my brain holds me hostage again. >:8


End file.
